Selalu Ada Pilihan
by Nerosaki
Summary: Keluarga yang tak perhatian? Cinta yang sama, apa itu salah? Mereka hanya ingin bahagia. tak peduli dengan ucapan orang, ini dunia mereka. Cinta selamanya? itu hanya omong kosong belaka, tak kan ada kata selamanya! ingat! Talk to The Moon by Bruno Mars. Shoujo-ai. Nagisa Misumi x Honoka Yukishiro.


**Selalu Ada Pilihan**

**A Futariwa Pretty Cure**

**Fanfiction Present**

**By © Nerosaki**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**Belongs to Izumi Todo**

**Alternet Univers**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**

**Pair : Nagisa x Honoka**

**Warning : Probably OOC, Rush, Shoujo-ai, alur cepat dan typo(s) saya yakin bakal ada..**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading~<strong>

Malam beranjak pekat. Sementara rindu masih terasa kental. Mencoba pejamkan mata, teringat akan orang tua yang meninggalkannya.

Beribu bintang tak kunjung sirna, pekatnya malam tak kunjung menghilang. Esok hari adalah yang dinanti, mengucap janji suci sehidup semati. Dua orang wanita yang melawan takdir.

"Meskipun melawan takdir... Aku tak peduli"

Ia pejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan hati yang gelisah. Ingin secepatnya hari bahagianya terlaksana, tapi waktulah yang berbicara.

"Cepatlah datang esok hari"

Angin malam berhembus riuh masuk dalam indra pendengarannya, merasakan getaran hawa dingin yang merasuk tulang rusuknya, ia eratkan lilitan syal hijau pemberian sang kekasih, berharapkan menghangatkan diri. Ia tersenyum untuk kesekian kali dan berdoa tuk hari esok yang akan ia jalani. Sedikit berkecil hati teringat kedua ayah dan ibu yang tak merestui. Namun ia sungguh tak peduli.

"Honoka, kita harus tidur. Kau tidak mau kan kecantikanmu berkurang besok? Bisa bisa cintaku juga ikut berkurang loh"

Honoka merasakan sebuah dekapan dari belakang pada lehernya, ia tersenyum kecil, seketika beban yang ia tanggung menghilang.

"Kalau begitu besok tidak usah menikah, Nagisa" Honoka menutup mulut menyembunyikan tawa manis yang dimilikinya, mencubit kecil pinggang orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyesalkan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menikah denganku-" Nagisa melepaskan dekapannya, kini ia beralih pada tangan putih milik Honoka, menggenggamnya lembut. Membuat keyakinan akan mereka esok kelak "Kau tau aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, sedangkan orang tuamu ma-"

"Cukup Nagisa-" senyumnya berubah mengecut, kedua mata hitam itu saling bertatapan. "Berkali kali aku katakan padamu, aku tak peduli. Mereka meninggalkanku, mereka membuangku, mereka tak peduli padaku. Sedangkan kau? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Honoka mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang kekasih, ia yakin akan semua ini. Yah, ia yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih tengah berbahagia di rumah baru mereka, tidak lebih tepatnya rumah lama yang hanya dipoles agar terlihat lebih indah. Dedaunan mepel berguguran mengikuti arah sang angin, boneka mipple dan mapple tanda cinta mereka tetap setia berada di atas meja kenangan. Gantungan yang serupapun menggantung pada pintu mahoni rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Honoka! Apa kau tidak tau malu! Kau sudah membuat malu keluarga kita!"

"Aku punya keluarga?" nadanya mengejek."Tidak, sejak kecil aku tidak punya keluarga! Jangan bercanda!" hatinya sesak, seakan ada sesuatu yang menyumbat jalur masuk dan keluar oksigen miliknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia harus tahan, ia harus bertahan.

Kenapa baru sekarang mereka bertanya. Kenapa baru sekarang? Ia hanya meminta mereka melihatnya, mereka melihat Honoka Yukishiro yang juga putri mereka.

Jalan ini mungkin salah, tapi ia bahagia. "Honoka.." ia melihat seorang wanita yang telah menjadi pasangan sehidup semati di kehidupnya hingga ajal menjemputnya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, berjalan mendekati Honoka yang tengah bertahan dari tekanan kedua orang tua mereka.

"ini sudah terjadi, maafkan aku..."

Kini mereka berdiri berdampingan. "tolong kalian ingat, pernahkah kalian memperhatikan Honoka? Bahkan ketika Honoka sakit kalian lebih mementingkan kertas kertas tak berguna yang ada di meja kalian. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf telah membuat anak kalian seperti ini, tapi aku mohon, biarkan kami bahagia... Aku mohon" Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. seolah sang waktu berhenti sekarang juga, jantungnya berdegub kencang, takut-takut Honoka akan diambil oleh mereka.

"kami tidak perduli" Kedua gadis yang baru saja menikah itu tersentak, jadi Nagisa berbicara panjang lebar itu tak ada artinya? "Honoka, kau bukan anak kami lagi." Gadis bersurai panjang itu menelan ludahnya, kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut orang tuanya."aku cukup bersyukur kakakmu tidak sepertimu."

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Tak ada diantara pasangan baru itu yang mulai pembicaraan paska orangtua Honoka meninggalkan hunian yang cukup nyaman itu.

Helaan napas terdengar dari kedua gadis itu. Hanya ada satu diantara mereka yang berdiri, Nagisa. Ia berpindah ke hadapan sang istri. "tak apa, aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu, dan kau takkan pernah kehilanganku"

Dadanya semakin sesak, air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Cinta butuh pengorbanan. Apa ini yang di korbankan? "kita akan membuat keluarga kecil" Nagisa tersenyum tulus pada sang istri, mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya. "jangan menangis lagi yah" ibu jarinya kini beralih mengusap air mata yang turun dari pipi putih milik Honoka.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah anak mereka, ANAK KANDUNG MEREKA!" Teriakan itu bak seonggok pedang yang mencabik cabik ulu hati Nagisa. Ia tau, Honoka sangatlah menyayangi keluarganya, ia tau itu. Honoka tak pernah melewatkan ulang tahun setiap anggota keluarganya. Namun sayang itu hanyalah kesia-siaan dalam mata mereka.

"KENAPA! KENAPA NAGISA! KENAPAAA! AKU BENCI DUNIA INI! AKU BENCIII!"

"sstt... jangan menangis lagi, kan sudah kubilang kemarin?" Pelukan terjadi di antara mereka berdua, bahu yang tadinya kering kini basah oleh air mata."kau tadi benci dunia ini kan? itu artinya kau juga benci padaku?" Nagisa tersenyum lebar dihadapan sang istri.

"aku membencimu, aku benci karena kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu" pelangi itu datang, senyum yang sedari tadi di nanti kini telah kembali. Honoka tak salah pilih, ia benar-benar tidak salah memilih pasangan hidupnya. Hanya Nagisa. Ya, hanya Nagisa yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Pelukan kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Nagisa mulai tersenyum, tidak ini terlihat seperti seringaian para om-om mesum di luar sana. "bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit di ranjang Honoka sayang? Bukankah ini malam pertama kita?"

Kalian tentu tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi kita tak perlu untuk mengintipnya karena fiksi penggemar ini ada di rating yang cukup aman.

Fajar datang memberikan sinarnya kepada setiap insan pribumi yang ada, dalam balutan selimut hangat pemudi pemudi yang selalu haus akan cinta mulai terbangun dan menampakkan bahu yang penuh dengan tanda-tanda cinta yang telah mereka buat. "kau sangat luar biasa Honoka" ciuman selamat pagi mendarat di puncak kepala Nagisa. sungguh romantis sekali mereka.

"Sekarang kita mandi lalu aku akan buatkan kau sarapan. oke ?" Honoka berkacak pinggang.

"ciuman disini mana?" Nagisa memanyunkan bibirnya, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bibir yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu.

Honoka menautkan alisnya sebelah, tersenyum jail pada pasangan hidupnya. "oke, tapi kau harus tutup mata, agar lebih romantis" Gadis bersurai neavy itu menahan gelak tawanya ketika melihat raut wajah Nagisa yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"ittai!" Nagisa memekik pelan. "kenapa harus bukumu yang tebal itu yang menciumku sih, kau jahat"

.

.

.

"Apa kau mengambil cuti hari ini?"

"tidak"

"EEH? Kenapa?"

"Ini sudah hari ke-empat, dan artinya sudah tiga hari aku mengambil cuti. Pasienku pasti sedang antri disana." Honoka sibuk dengan penggorengan yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Mengangkat hidangan yang sudah masak. "Kau sendiri tidak ada siaran?" Honoka melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan. Menghidangkan makanan di hadapan sang suami.

"Aku kan ambil cuti seminggu, pasti rumah akan membosankan jika tanpamu" Nagisa memanyunkan bibirnya sekali lagi. berharap ia dapatkan perhatian positif dari sang istri. Namun sang istri hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tau Honoka, dua bulan lalu kau sudah meninggalkanku. Maksudku, kau meninggalkan cintaku"

Gadis brrsurai panjang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tapi cinta akan menemukan jalannya, dan jalanmu..." Nagisa tersenyum kecut, pahit rasanya, keluh lidahnya tuk katakan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Belum tamat satu tahun mereka bersama dalam ikatan yang sah namun kini hatinya, sungguh.. ia tak kuasa tuk menahan ini semua, rasa sesak silih berganti dalam paru-paru miliknya. "bukanlah denganku.."

"aku tak masalah jika kau ingin bersama laki-laki itu. dengan senang hati aku akan membiarkanmu." Dasar, cinta. "tapi tidak dengan perempuan lain"

"aku malah senang jika kau kembali kejalan yang benar, sungguh, itu adalah berita yang menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan mengingat kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi"

Honoka seakan ingin meraih wajah sendu itu, namun tangannya tertahan. "Na-Nagisa..."

"aku tidak akan menangis, asal kau janji.. kau harus setia pada laki-laki itu..." ia tersenyum tulus. Ini kah akhir cintanya? Tidak, ia juga harus berubah, tapi mungkin tidaklah mudah. Bahkan sangat sulit untuknya karna orang yang ia cintai seorang wanita yang hampir sempurna, seperti seorang dewi yang sengaja diturunkan tuhan padanya.

.

.

.

.

"ini adalah lagu terakhir di hari ini sekaligus untuk siapapun yang menunggu kembalinya kekasih kalian" Nagisa menahan tangisannya. Beruntung ini hanyalah siaran radio, tak kan ada yang tau bahwasannya raut mukanya kan segera menangis. "Sekaligus untuk kekasihku yang telah memilih tuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. _Chek this out, Talking to The Moon b_y Bruno Mars"

_**I know you're somewhere out there**_

_**Somewhere far away**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**My neighbors think I'm crazy**_

_**But they don't understand**_

_**You're all I had**_

_**You're all I had**_

_**At night when the stars light up my room**_

_**I sit by myself talking to the moon.**_

_**Trying to get to you**_

_**In hopes you're on the other side talking to me**_

_**too.**_

_**Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the**_

_**moon?**_

_**Ohoooo...**_

_**I'm feeling like I'm famous**_

_**The talk of the town**_

_**They say I've gone mad**_

_**Yeah, I've gone mad**_

_**But they don't know what I know**_

_**Cause when the sun goes down**_

_**Someone's talking back**_

_**Yeah, they're talking back**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**At night when the stars light up my room**_

_**I sit by myself talking to the moon.**_

_**Trying to get to you**_

_**In hopes you're on the other side talking to me**_

_**too.**_

_**Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the**_

_**moon?**_

_**Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...**_

_**Do you ever hear me calling?**_

_**(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)**_

_**Oh ohh oh oh ohhh**_

_**'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon**_

_**Still trying to get to you**_

_**In hopes you're on the other side talking to me**_

_**too**_

_**Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the**_

_**moon?**_

_**Ohoooo...**_

_**I know you're somewhere out there**_

_**Somewhere far away**_

Dan berakhirlah kisah cinta dalam klise album yang ada dalan hidup mereka. Kata 'selamanya' dalam suatu hubungan hanyalah fatamorgana belaka, sebesar apapun cinta mereka, sebesar apapun tekat mereka. Waktu selalu menentukan kapan mereka berpisah.

**End**

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot to you all, udah baca fanfiction milikku yang udah usang ini. Entah kenapa dua minggu ini niat banget buat fic NagiHono, aduh.. favorite nih, apalagi kalo udah beraksi berdua xD<p>

Kritik dan saran silahkan isi kolom riview yah~

salam sayang.

Nerosaki


End file.
